Power is the Ultimate Aphrodisiac
by Akenaten
Summary: A woman, the lone survivor from Umbrella Corporation's Nevada facility, painfully reflects about her relationship with Chairman Wesker during the last moments before Tokyo is destroyed.


Power IS the Ultimate Aphrodisiac

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Resident Evil franchise in any way, shape or form. I am not making any money from this.

Author's Note: This story has nothing to do with the games, just the movies. It takes place between the end of Extinction and the beginning of Afterlife.

lll

The self-destruct alarm has sounded. As the last seconds tick down, I can hear sporadic bursts of shouts and gunfire from just about every level of this fortress. This facility was the Tokyo based world headquarters of the Umbrella Corporation, located two kilometers below street level.

The brilliant but utterly ruthless men who had this place constructed argued up and down that no one could break in. The Umbrella Corporation's crown jewel was impenetrable. And until ten minutes ago, it was.

However, before this place is nuked until nothing remains other than a huge smoldering hole in the ground, I must leave some record about who I am and how I got here. It's not a pretty story: it is filled with horror, rape, and betrayal—the kind that you only read about and hope to God that you never have to go through. But I did.

From my hiding spot, I saw the army that Alice had created as they went through every room gathering supplies: clothes and food, guns and ammunition. As stupid as it sounds, I was more afraid of her than I was of Dr. Isaacs. Having lived on a farm, I saw nature's mistakes for myself occasionally: a cat with extra toes, a calf with an extra ear, that sort of thing. But clones? One woman made into a hundred copies? That idea scared the shit out of me. Instead of making my presence known, I just sat there curled up with my arms around my knees…rocking back and forth, trying to wrap my mind around what had happened.

I had no reason to stay…everyone but me was dead —killed by the thing that Dr. Isaacs had mutated into. The terror-filled screams of the others as they were ripped apart will always stay with me, I'm certain of that. I learned later that Dr. Isaacs killed the security staff first—getting rid of his greatest threat out of the way before proceeding to annihilate everyone else.

However, as I look back now, I see that I was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress. How could I not be? Who could see what I've seen and heard and not lose themselves in the horror of those few hours: the screams, the blood, and the body parts that were scattered on each floor…

It took me a long time to realize that because of my job at Umbrella's North American laboratory, I was beneath the notice of most of the other scientists and staff. Honestly, does a person with a doctorate really pay attention to the person who washes their dishes? I'd spoken with him during the course of my duties, but I'm sure that he forgot about me as soon as I left the room.

It's ironic that in less than a month, I went from cleaning toilets to warming the bed of the Chairman of the Umbrella Corporation. How is that possible, you may ask? Simple. In the middle of a global zombie apocalypse, the exclusively male executives of the Corporation decided that a reasonably attractive and non-infected woman like me was good for two things: fucking and experimentation.

As I lie on this king-sized bed that is stained with my blood and His semen, I wish that I could ignore the agony that painfully throbs from both my ass and cunt, I welcome death. I am not afraid of it. I stretch and discover that I have several more fresh bruises. Whoever says that it better to live than to die has never walked a mile in my shoes. One thought consoles me: when Wesker left me to tend to the intrusion of an army of Alice and her clones, I hope she kills him. However, I know the Chairman well enough by now that he always has a plan, plus one or two to back it up. But who knows? Even he might be thwarted by the multiples that are shooting their way through every corridor of this underground city. He is their prime target and they have him in their sights.

I try to stifle a moan but I can't. It hurts too much. The end is near; I can sense it. A growing sound of panic and desperation in the noises outside my room tell me that something has gone horribly wrong. But I don't care…what I do know is this simple fact: Chairman Wesker will never touch me again and that suits me just fine.

I have only myself to blame for the mess I'm in…as much as I hate to say it, the old saying about power being the ultimate aphrodisiac is 100% correct.

Fuck.

lll

A/N: please read, review, and let me know if you want this story to continue….


End file.
